Darkness Incarcerated
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Rey works as a counselor in the prison system where her clients are held on drug-related charges. Ben Solo is a reluctant participant in her group, but that could soon change. Rey finds out just how dark Ben can be in his deeds, but the question is, what does she do with the information given?


_Loosely based on true accounts from a previous client._

Chapter One: Dark

Rey hadn't been working in her profession for a long time, but she knew a few things for certain. One, people will always look out for number one first. Two, the human brain is a fascinating thing, especially when clients would explain their stories to her. Third, some people are simply not willing to change. This last fact was a hard one to swallow, even working with her particular population. Clients with drug charges, and repeat offenders of these same charges, were a special kind of challenge. Rey had been blessed with the perspective of hope for most people, until she became a counselor in a court-ordered drug program. She still had hope, but it was much harder to come by.

When she first started, her clients didn't treat her in the same cold manner that they gave the male counselors. Rey thought for sure that they would look at her as weak because her gender, but that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was more of an internal one per client. Inmates tend to have a hard time bringing themselves out of the hard mentality that they find themselves in. Problems are revealed to be more complicated than a simple choice to sell or ingest drugs. Having this revealed to her, Rey found herself more interested in the personal stories of her clients. After all, inmates are complex people, and most everyone likes to talk about themselves.

* * *

"You're late, Ben Solo. Take a seat, if there's one left." Rey looked up at the incoming man who scowled at her remark. He refused to acknowledge her as he went to the other side of the room, sitting on one of the folding tables along with two other male clients. "Now, if we may continue without further interruptions." Rey's eyes studied Ben with curiosity. His shoulders were slumped, and he had refused to crack open the mandated reading material that was provided to each client. He probably hadn't done the homework either, if she was a betting woman. Ben looked back at her with hard eyes, not hiding the disdain for her in the least.

"Gentlemen, we were talking about the choices that brought you to this point in life. Rarely ever have I encountered a client that took one wrong turn and ended up convicted on drug-related charges. From the accounts I've been given, there's typically one trigger event that leads into a series of what one may call 'unfortunate events'." Rey allowed her gaze to hit each client for a few seconds as she spoke, attempting to establish a connection with at least several the inmates. The method had worked for the past few groups, and she hoped it would prompt a type of confessional setting. "That's what we'll be talking about today, as per the homework in your workbooks. You were each tasked with listing three good life events you've experienced, and then three life events that changed who you are. Who would like to start?"

The next hour was filled with her clients sharing aspects of their lives that had contributed to their current situation. Many of the inmates had the same life experiences in common: a few had lost young children or infants, some had suffered a significant financial or emotional blow. Only a few had merely jumped into selling or consuming drugs for the hell of it, which spoke volumes to Rey. That meant there was a way of salvaging the majority of the group's livelihoods, if they were willing to change. The burden ultimately fell upon them though, even if Rey suffered emotionally when they failed the personal goals they set up.

"Alright class, we've learned quite a bit today. For next week's meeting, look over chapter six and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. They should center around your future plans when you're released. And with that, you're free to leave." The men stood and began to file out, books being folded in careless hands. Rey cringed on the inside; these guys still had a long way to go. Almost everyone was gone when she noticed that one person was slowly making their way up to her desk.

"We need to talk." Rey pulled the glasses from her face and laid them down on the desk. She waited until all the students were gone before responding.

"I think that would be appropriate, Ben. After all, your progress is not making nearly enough headway for me to keep you in this group." The dark-haired man slammed his workbook down on her desk, rattling her pencil cup.

"What is your problem with me?" Ben leaned over and got close to her face, close enough for her to see the fire in his eyes.

"I don't have a problem with you. You seem to have a problem with being told what to do, Ben." He bared his teeth at her in anger.

"Stop calling me that. That's not my name."

"I'm not addressing you by that ridiculous street name you've adopted." Rey cocked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. "Your followers may call you Kylo, but I am not a member of your gang. I am the person you need to convince of your drive to change, and right now, it's looking like you just took participation in the program to reduce your sentence. Am I correct in this assumption?" Ben narrowed his eyes but refused to answer. That in itself was enough to tell her what she needed to know. "I noticed you didn't participate in class today." He stood to his full height and she was reminded that although she held the upper hand, Ben could appear a bit intimidating.

"You want me to share my sins, huh? Fine." His voice fell to barely above a whisper. "Back years ago, some punks decided to pull some shit with my mother while she was in office. She chalked it up to a matter of terroristic threatening with no actual backing, but I didn't. I'd seen what those fuckers did in the streets of my town." He leaned in and she found herself hanging on every word, needing to know where this story was headed. "I hunted them down on their family farm and tied them to chairs. When I got done beating the shit out of them, I poured gas on them and watched their worthless bodies burn." Rey couldn't stop the horror blooming on her face, and she knew Ben was taking in her expression. "You wanna hear more?"

"You're good to leave." She heard the urgency in her voice as she dismissed him. Ben turned his back to her and walked to the doorway, stopping before making a complete exit.

"The reason I don't talk about it is because I don't want forgiveness. Forgiveness means I've done something wrong, and it means that my actions were unfounded. Wouldn't it be worse if I did that for no good reason?" Rey's eyebrows lowered as she mulled over his justification, and she watched as he made his way back to the group pod. Just because he had made a decent point didn't mean she needed to admit that to him.


End file.
